The Fortune Teller's Prediction
by americanegyptianprincess
Summary: When Bella get her fortune read in highschool, the fortune teller predicts something strange for her future. When Bella goes to a semester of college overseas. What will happen when predictions start coming true? Maybe rated M for future content.


1I do not own anything by Stephanie Meyers. Please read and review!

Forks, Washington 2006

I walked into a fortune tellers office with my best friend Jessica and decided that we would both get our fortunes read, only thing was I had no idea how weird my fortune would end up being. The fortune tellers office looked like something out of a Arabian palace with silk curtains and embroidered pillows. The fortune teller herself had on heavy make up and elaborate clothes, "Come on over my sweets and let Lady Azora read thy fortunes" the fortune teller said gesturing us to sit down next to her. Jessica just laid back in the scenery and told me to go first, so I casually walked over and sat down next to her. "So how are we going to do this? Tarot, a crystal ball, or my hand??" I said as she was glancing into my eyes. The way she was staring at me, it was as if she was staring into my soul. "I am going to read the tarot for you, Isabella Swan" Azora said before I could even ask her how she knew my name.

Shuffling the tarot cards she began to lay them out on the table, and she looked at them with a instinct impression of fear and curiosity. "Very interesting indeed, Bella my dear. You are going to have a very interesting life and some even more interesting events in the futures" but before she could finish, her eyes rolled in the back of her hands and a harsh woman's voice started speaking almost something like a riddle.

"Someone from the past will now be in the future. A constant internal struggle between good and evil and right and wrong will dictate their life. Look out for the man who is from a foreign land for he is the one who will dictate your life, wether you will live or die. Be cautious and not too trustful, for it you who will be in danger and must watch your every move. Look to the twilight and their you will find your answers. Be cautious Bella Swan of the dangers of the other world, you know not how it wall call to your blood and drag you in. Look to the twilight for your answers..." Azora opened her eyes and stared at me "Well that was awkward, what happened??"

I got up and through a twenty at her and grabbed Jessica and ran out the door. This woman was crazy. What did she mean by I am in danger and that I needed to look to the twilight for my answers. It's nothing but craziness!!

Present Day- University of Washington-Seattle

Here it was, finally the day I get to go to Romania on my semester overseas! I had already packed like three suit cases and was now trying to pack my so called "feminine" essentials i.e pads, tampons, shampoo, conditioner, and god's holy sent the disposable razor! Charlie had already brought down my other three bags and mumbled something about how females pack way too much and had put them into the trunk of his cruiser. Personally I think he worries way too much about me. Ever since that incident with Jacob and the motorcycles before I started college last year he was always snooping around making sure I wasn't doing something stupid. My trip to Romania wasn't his favorite idea either. But alas my persuasion as a daughter whose father hadn't been in her life guilt trip always succeeded. I smiled as I finished packing everything and threw my bag over my shoulder and I walked downstairs. I was going to miss this place.

We arrived at the airport about three hours before my flight was too leave so that I could get through security. Airport security had become ridiculous after 9/11, supposedly they still thought that the terror alert was "elevated". I finally got to my terminal and sat down to read a magazine when I glanced over and saw two people staring at me like I was either food or some hot babe. But before I could even begin to wonder why these freaks were looking at me I heard the boarding call for my flight. "All passengers please go to terminal 6 for the 10 am flight for Bucharest, Romania" as I heard the stewardess repeat the call three times, the only thing I could think of was "Romania here I come!". I boarded the airplane and sat down in my seat. Only 14 more hours to go.


End file.
